Eternal
by Angel of Hope1
Summary: *Unfinished* The final part of my Takari series. Warning:this is going to be long. TK and Kari's happiness is interupted when the evil from before comes back to try and destroy the barriers and rule both the digital and real worlds.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the respective characters.  They are the property of Bandai, and I in no way shape or form even pretend to own them.  This is the third part to my Takari saga, and it is long.  I may or may not break it up into chapters.  Let me know what you think, please!

P.S. All of the Digimon that I name here are legit.  They may not have appeared in the series, but they are legitimate digimon.  For pictures of them, go to http://www.megchan.com/digimon/.  It's a great site, with an encyclopedia section that has pictures of most all of the Japanese Digimon cards.  Go for it.  Also, current ages are as follows, based on calculations from their original ages in the shows.

TK:                  19  
Kari:                 19

Davis:               19

Matt:                22

Sora:                22

Tai:                   22

Ken:                 19

Yolei:               21

Joe:                  23

Izzy:                 21

Mimi:                21

Michael:           20

Cody:               17

Eternal

Friday, December 13th

            Takeru "TK" Takeshi didn't hear the cheers of encouragement from the crowd as he shot down the court.  He didn't hear his couch yelling orders to him and the other players.  The only sounds he heard was the thud as the basketball in his hands hit the floor and the pounding of his heart.  Everything else he simply felt.  He knew where every single player was on the court.  He could feel where they were.  He could feel the distance between himself and his objective closing.  He could feel his friend and fellow digidestined, Davis Motomya, running interference alongside him.  He could feel the clock counting down the last few seconds of the final game of the season.  He was almost at the throw line.  And the next thing anyone knew, he was airborne.

            He relished the feeling as he evaded gravity's constant hold and, for just a moment, he was flying.  He relished it for a moment, then all of his senses snapped into focus on the basket in front of him.  And as gravity reasserted it's hold on him, he let the ball fly.

            "AND IT'S GOOD!  TK TAKESHI HAS MADE THE SHOT AND ODIBA WINS!  ODIBA WINS!"  Kari Kamiya was on her feet cheering along with everyone else in the stands as the ball fell through the net.  But unlike everyone else, she knew that TK wouldn't hear any of their cheers for a few seconds.  One night, she had asked him how it felt when he was playing basketball, and he had confided in her that he never heard any of the cheering.  His senses shut down and he reacted purely on instinct.  But she cheered anyway.  After all, it's not everyday that your best friend and lover wins the college championships.  She heard the rest of the digidestined and all of their parents stand up and cheer as well.  It had been wonderful that they had all made it down for the game.  Even Mimi and her boyfriend Michael had flown in from America to watch TK play.

            By now the team had left the court, and were showering and getting changed.  She grabbed up her backpack and hurried down the bleacher steps.  She managed to reach the locker room doors just as some of the team began to leave.

            "Hey, Kari," one of them waved at her as she neared.  She identified him as Ryu, one of TK's good friends, both on and off the court.  She knew most of the basketball team and she was a regular spectator at practice if she didn't have a class to go to.

            "Hope you got some good pictures of some of us besides TK," another one called.  This one she recognized as Akira.

            "Well you're just going to have to wait until practice on Monday to find out," she responded as she reached them.

            "I will never understand why you keep taking pictures of TK," Ryu commented.  "You two live together for crips-sake, so why do you need so many pictures of him?"

            "Because she's taking them for the school newspaper and TM does all of the action," Davis commented as he came out of the locker room.

            "Sure," Akira smirked.  "Come on, Kari.  What's the real reason?"  Kari smiled and motioned them to come closer.

            "He has a great butt," she whispered loudly.

            "Damn straight," a voice commented as a pair of arms encircled her waist.  She turned in the embrace and, for a moment was lost in the sapphire eyes that had always captivated her.

            "Your butt is not that great," Ryu commented.  "Now Davis, he has one nice toush."  They all laughed as Davis mock-punched him in the arm.

            "So, are you two going to come to the victory party tonight, or are you going to go do some celebrating of your own?" Akira asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

            "Hentai," TK laughed.

            "I wondered what that can of whipping cream in the fridge was for," Davis commented.  TK blushed while the others all got another good laugh.

            "Seriously, though," Kari giggled.  "A lot of friends came down to see the game, so we might be doing something with them."

            "Yeah, Sora even managed to get Matt down here," Davis commented.

            "Matt's been down here a lot," TK defended his brother.  "He just managed to get a show set up this time."  As the five of them approached the massive doors that led out into the lobby, TK sighed and steeled himself.

            "Nervous?" Ryu asked.

            "Petrified," TK answered.  "I am not up for being mobbed by a group of reporters and fans tonight."

            "Poor baby," Akira grinned as he opened the door for TK.  When he walked out, TK was greeted with a massive cheer and a blinding barrage of flashbulbs.  TK endured nearly half an hour of questions and cheers from the crowd before Davis managed to get him clear with the excuse that the victory party was waiting for the guest of honor.  As he was walking away, a reporter called out one last question.

            "TK, are you anxious about expectations for next season with this win to live up to?"  TK stopped for a moment and turned around to answer.

            "I don't think I'm going to be playing next season," he commented.  He then turned and walked away, leaving a shocked crowd behind him.

            TK had changed since their adventures in the digital world.  TK was now a significant six foot two.  He had let his blonde hair grow more, and it now reached his shoulders.  He typically kept it tied back in a ponytail so it was out of his eyes.  He had tried growing a beard, but Kari had complained that kissing him was like nuzzling a grizzly bear.  They finally settled on a small goatee on his chin.  After all, Kari had found some advantages to his having some hair on his face.  His eyes were still the same deep shade of blue that had captivated Kari so many years ago.  Like his brother, he was tall and lean.  The adventures in the digital world and his participation on the basketball team had given him a firm and well-developed body.  Puberty had ultimately left him with a deep baritone voice.

            Kari had also changed.  She stood a good five foot eleven.  Her body had filled out quite well and she was now very obviously an attractive young woman.  Her chestnut hair was not much longer than it had been when she was younger.  She was slender and graceful from several years of ballerina classes, but she had finally given up since she would never be an exceptional one.  Her chocolate colored eyes still sparkled with life and love for everything, but now they shone like suns whenever she was with TK.

            As the two of them had aged, so had their relationship.  By the time they were in high school it was fairly common for them to go to one or the other's house and study together until very late.  It was also not uncommon for them to spend the night together.  It had been a constant source of worry for their parents, while their brothers simply laughed it off.  Davis had long ago given up his competition with TK over Kari and the three were now the closest of friends.  When they had entered college, Davis, TK and Ken had all gotten a three person dorm room together while Kari and Yolei had gotten a room.  They kept the arraignment their sophomore year, but when that year had ended, they had gone apartment hunting.  Ken and Yolei currently shared and apartment, two-bedroom, while TK, Kari, and Davis had all managed to grab a two-bedroom apartment not too far from campus.  TK was majoring in creative writing, while Kari was majoring in early education and Davis was going for a business major.

            The party was loud and crowded.  After every game, the basketball team came down to one of the local clubs and held a party.  Family and friends were allowed to attend, but it was mostly a closed party.  The couch wandered around, talking to everyone.  The typical debriefing would happen at practice Monday after everyone had taken the weekend off and reflected on the game.  Typically, there was a DJ at the party, and there was one tonight as well, but there was also band equipment set up for later, whenever the Lone Wolves wanted to get up to play.

            "My brother, the basketball star!"  Matt threw an arm around TK's shoulders and brought him into a fierce hug.

            "You were great," Sora agreed as she caught him up in another hug.  TK smiled in reply.

            "Thanks.  I just tried to do my best."

            "Takeshi!"

            "I better go see what the couch wants," he grinned at them.  "I'll catch you later."

            "Hey, TK," Matt called.  TK turned in response.  "You still play?" he asked nodding towards the stage.  TK grinned.

            "Later," he replied.


	2. chapter 2

"What's up, coach?"  Couch Ashiro was a large man.  Standing six foot six, he was built more like a football player than a basketball player.  That aside, he was one of the best couches the basketball program had in years.  His dark hair and beard made his face resemble that of a bear, but he was a very kind and loving man deep down.  At the moment, he sat at the center table, nursing a beer.

            "TK, I was just talking to Ryu and Akira.  They mentioned that last question at the arena.  Well?  Were you serious?"

            "Yeah," TK admitted.  "When I started playing basketball in junior high, it was a form of release and stress management.  When I got to my senior year of high school, I got that athletic scholarship, so I promised myself that I'd play until I found a good way to stop.  I'd say that winning the championships in my junior year seams like a good way to go."

            "Well, I'm sorry to see you go, but I don't plan on getting in your way.  Still, how do you plan on paying for your senior year without the scholarship?"

            "I'm still working that out," TK ruefully admitted.

            "Tell you what," Ashiro said.  "You don't want to play anymore, right?"

            "I just don't want to get trapped into playing basketball for the rest of my life," TK amended.  

            "Well then, how about assistant couching for your senior year?"  Couch Ashiro asked.  TK stared at him for a moment in confusion.

            "What about Joseph?" he asked.

            "His visa runs out at the end of the year.  He has to go back to America, and he doesn't think that he's going to come back next year.  So I need a new assistant couch.  That should cover the requirements of the scholarship.  I should know since I wrote it."  TK opened his mouth to speak.  "Of course," Couch Ashiro continued before TK could say anything.  "You have much more experience with the sport than Joseph did, so we'd have to adjust the pay scale accordingly."

            "Let me get this straight.  I get the scholarship and a job, I don't have to play anymore, and I get credit for this?" TK demanded.

            "Interested?" Couch Ashiro casually asked.

            "Hell yes!" TK exclaimed.

            "There is one condition," Couch Ashiro added.  TK looked at him, visibly bracing himself for bad news.  "Call me Amano," Couch Amano Ashiro grinned.  TK grinned right back at him.

            "Attention everyone!"  All conversation quickly died down as Couch Ashiro's voice reverberated around the large room.  All heads turned to look at the couch as he stood on the stage with the assistant couch and TK at his side.

            "I'd like to thank everyone for their help during this season.  I especially want to thank all of the parents for their support and money."  This elicited a chuckle from the crowd.  "And I want to thank our foreign exchange student slash assistant couch Joseph Stevens."  Everyone applauded as Joseph bowed.  "And I want a big round of applause for the star of our little show, TK Takeshi!"  TK smiled and bowed as he was given a standing ovation.  "And now," Couch Ashiro continued, "I have a few announcements to make before this party gets out of hand.  First off, Joseph's visa expires at the end of the year and he will be leaving us."  There were several cries of regret.

            "I've had a blast," Joseph started.  "It's been a great year and I'm glad that I was able to be part of such a great team and season.  Unfortunately, the separation has been causing some problems with my girlfriend back home, so I don't think I'll be coming back next year.  I'll really miss all of you, but, well, she wins," he shrugged.

            "Since Joseph will be leaving us," Couch Ashiro continued, "I've been keeping an eye out for a new assistant couch and I finally found one.  But first, I have some more bad news.  TK has decided that he won't be playing next season."  He waited for things to quiet down before continuing.  "I know that we'll all miss his skills on the court, but I hope that you will all join me in wishing him luck in his new assignment."

            "What did you drop us for?" one of the players, Kaneda, called out.

            "It's a teaching assignment," TK replied, casually.

            "What, potty training brats?" Akira called out.

            "Well, I thought that you all knew how to use the toilet, but I'll be happy to included a refresher at starting camp next summer," TK replied nonchalantly.  It took a moment for the comment to fully sink into the brains of everyone in the room.  Kari let out a squeal of delight and ran up to TK and threw her arms around him as everyone else started cheering and congratulating him.

            "Congratulations little man."  Tai grinned as he walked up to TK and his little sister, Kari, and gave him a high-five.  "Sounds like a great opportunity.  I hope you can get used to teaching instead of playing.  Still keeping your major?"

            "Definitely," TK replied, tightening his arms around Kari's waist.  "I put a lot of effort into that Creative Writing major, and I don't plan to give it all up my senior year."

            "Are you two behaving yourselves?" Tai grinned as he addressed his little sister.

            "Takeru is a perfect gentleman," Kari replied with an indignant huff.

            "I wasn't talking about TK," Tai grinned.

            "Well, it's still none of your business," Kari smiled.  "Besides, Davis lives with us.  Do you honestly believe that we'd do anything with him right there?"

            "And not for lack of their trying," Davis commented as he walked up.  TK scowled at him.  "Hey, you guys are the ones sucking face, not me," he defended as he shrugged.

            "Thanks for blocking for me tonight," TK commented, choosing to let his comment slide.

            "Hey, man, no problem.  It's going to be a shame, not sharing the court with you next year.  Still can't believe that you don't want to play after a game like that."

            "Actually, it's because of games like tonight's that I don't want to play anymore," TK admitted.  "I like playing ball, I just can't see myself doing it for a living, and the press is close to taking bets on which team is going to get me when I go professional.  I already have a job in mind, and it doesn't involve basketball."

            "You mean that project that you won't share with any of us," Davis grumbled.

            "What project?" Ken asked as he and Yolei walked up to join the group.

            "Takeru's been working on something since his freshman year, whenever he can find some spare time to devote to it," Kari replied.

            "Why do you keep calling him Takeru?" Yolei asked.  Kari blinked in surprise.

            "It's his full name.  Didn't you know that?"

            "No, I thought that TK was his name.  Takeru, huh?"

            "Don't call me that," TK interrupted.  Kari smiled and leaned back, pulling his arms even tighter around her.

            "I'm the only one he lets call him by his full name," she supplied.  "It's an emotional thing.  Now, I want to dance."  She and TK moved out onto the dance floor, followed by Ken and Yolei.  Mimi and Michael were already there, as where Matt and Sora.

            "It's great to see them together, isn't it?" Davis commented to Tai as he watched TK and Kari dance.  "It's like watching poetry in motion.  Tai looked at him for a moment and then laughed.

            "It's nice to know that you're over your crush on Kari," Tai commented.

            "What makes you think I'm over her?" Davis asked.  "She and TK belong together.  He makes her happy and she does the same for him.  I'm not going to interfere."

            "Do TK and Kari know that you still love her?" Tai asked quietly.

            "I'm not sure if it is love, but yeah.  They know."

            "What did they say?"

            "TS said that since he's in love with her he can't really blame me.  He then graphically described what he would do to me if I tried to get in the way.  I think he was kidding."

            "Oh?" Tai asked.

            "Yeah, I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure that most of the thinks he threatened to do to me aren't possible.  At least, not after the first one, anyway."

            "What did Kari say?"  Davis grinned.

            "She smiled, kissed me on the cheek and said that her heart belonged to TA and that I shouldn't let myself wallow in guilt and anger and that I should go out and enjoy life."  He paused for a moment.  "Then she threatened my life too."  Tai smiled at the younger version of himself.

            "I know what you're going through," he admitted.  "It wasn't easy, at first, watching them together, but you kind of get infected by how happy they are."  Tai was watching Sora and Matt now.  Davis laid a hand on Tai's shoulder.

            "Let's go get drunk," he suggested.  "Neither of us has anything to do tomorrow, and I don't think I want to go home too early tonight."  He pointed over to a group of girls.  "And since it's well known that TM is taken, it's my job as team second to console all of our adoring public."

            "I think I like this option much more than wallowing in self-pity," Tai agreed.


	3. chapter 3

TK sprinted up the stairs right behind Kari.  The rain had erupted onto Odiba with no warning as they were on their way home.  The subway had provided some cover, but the nearest station was five blocks from their apartment.  This wasn't usually a problem, but now they were both thoroughly soaked.  And they loved every minute of it.  Kari squealed in delight as TK caught up to her just in front of their door.  The laughter got even louder as he picked her up by the waist and twirled her around.

            "We're just a pair of big kids," TK laughed.  Kari smiled and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

            "Kids aren't allowed to do what I'm going to do to you tonight," she whispered into his ear, her voice full of desire.  "I'm going to have you screaming my name until sunrise," she added after another kiss.  TK gave her a seductive grin and pulled out his keys and opened the door.  They both entered the two-bedroom apartment that they shared with Davis.  Kari turned and closed the door.  "Now what should I do to you first?" she playfully questioned as she turned back to face the love of her life.  TK grabbed her arms and slammed her back into the door as he devoured her mouth.  They broke the kiss only long enough pull off their coats.

            "You're going to catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes."  TK's husky voice sent a shiver up and down Kari's spine as they made their way to their bedroom.

            "If you insist."  Kari's coy response made his knees go weak.  TK gently pealed her wet tee shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor.  He then reached around and began to undo her bra, exposing her pert breasts and erect nipples.  He kneeled down and kissed his way down her stomach, enjoying the tiny, incoherent cries she made.  He stopped when he reached the waist band of her skirt.  He gently traced his thumbs across her stomach, just above the line of her skirt.

            "Please Takeru," Kari whispered.  TK smiled, reached around and unzipped her skirt.  He stood up as the skirt fell to the floor, leaving her in just her panties.  He gently picked her up in his arms and placed her down on the bed.  A slight blush crept into Kari's cheek as TK simply stood there, drinking in the sight of her.

            "You need to get out of your clothes, too," she finally pointed out.  "I don't want you catching a cold either."  TK smiled and pulled off his shirt, revealing his muscular torso.  He tossed it on top of Kari's wet clothes and soon his pants and boxers joined the pile.  Kari held out her arms to him as he climbed into the bed.  He lay down in her arms and kissed her with a fierce passion.  Kari began to gasp in pleasure as TK let his hands wander across her body.  Touch, caressing, fondling, he knew exactly where to touch her to elicit the responses he wanted.  Kari's hand wound their way up to his head and wove their way threw his hair.

            "God…Takeru…please…oh God," her back arched as he skimmed his palm over her left nipple.  TK moved down and began to suck on her right nipple while he played with the left one with his hand.  His other hand wound it's way down her stomach and dipped underneath her panties and began to play with her pussy.

            "TAKERU!"  Kari practically jumped off the bed when he brushed her clit with his fingers.  For his part, TK smiled and removed his hand from her panties, bringing a whimper of disappointment and pleading from Kari.  He grasped the waistband of her panties and pulled them down, off her legs.  He let go of her nipples and looked up to be sure of his position and then tossed her panties onto the pile of wet clothes.  He then looked down at her flushed face, her eyes open only halfway, her breath coming in gasps.

            "You are so incredibly beautiful," TK whispered.  Kari blushed and turned her head away from TK's gave.  TK smiled and placed a finger on her chin and tilted her head back towards him.  "I mean it.  I have loved you since the day I first met you and I will keep loving you well past when we both leave this life for whatever lies beyond."

            "I love you too," Kari smiled.  TK placed his tip at her opening and smiled down at her.  Kari screamed his name as he thrust into her, maintaining a slow, steady rhythm.  Kari's gasps and cries were like music to his ears.  He continued to let his hands roam across her body, touching, caressing, bringing her to the edge of ecstasy and keeping her there with a skill borne out of his intimate knowledge of her.  Finally, Kari began to move faster, signaling TK that she was ready.  With several quick motions and caresses, he brought her to the edge, and over.

            "TAKERU!!"  Her scream lasted as long as her orgasm.  The pure lust in the way she screamed his name was enough for him to loose all self control and a moment later, he emptied himself inside her.  Both of them lay unmoving, the rigors of the day and their recent activities finally taking there toll on them both.  And so it was that the Keeper of Hope fell asleep in the arms of the Angel of Light.

            Sometime that night, Kari lay awake, looking down at TK's sleeping visage.  He looked so peaceful right now, like a guardian angel.  She smiled as she thought of how true that analogy was.  Ever since their final battle with the Dark Masters during her first trip to the digital world, Takeru had looked after her and protected her in every way he possibly could.  From chasing after her when she had been pulled into the dark world when they were eleven to just calling her up and making some jokes when her day had been bad.  He was truly the other half of her soul, the only one who truly understood her for her.  Not the bearer of the crest of Light, not Tai's kid sister, just Kari.  There were times since they had become intimate that they could almost read each others thoughts, often times finishing each others sentences.  She remembered how Sora had told TK during that last battle with Piedmon to protect her.

            "But who gets to protect you?" she wondered softly.  TK stirred in his sleep and unconsciously tightened his arms around her.  Kari gently smoothed his hair back with her hand while whispering reassuring words into his ear.  After a few moments, he loosened his hold.  She knew everything about him.  It was one of the reasons that she always called him by his full name instead of TK like everyone else did.  It was almost symbolic of how she knew him like no other did.  From his hatred of the forces of darkness that they fought every day in the digital world to the pain he still held over his parents divorce to the fear he had that one day she would leave him.  Their friendship had completely ruined her for any other man.  She just knew him so well.  There were still times when she simply could not believe that TK, who could most likely have any woman he wanted, had chosen her.  But she was happy; totally, completely, and blissfully happy.  And so was he.  Kari managed to stifle a yawn as she grudgingly realized that she should probably go to sleep.

            "I thought you wanted to go see Matt's concert tomorrow?" the head on her chest asked, sleepily.

            "I thought you were asleep," she chided.

            "I was.  Then someone decided to wake up and brood, so I thought you might want some company."  She smiled and kissed him.

            "I didn't mean to wake you.  I just woke up and was thinking.  You can go back to sleep, if you want."

            "You didn't answer my question," TK pointed out as he sat up.

            "Of course I do.  I just couldn't get back to sleep."

            "Anything you want to talk about?"

            "Nothing important."

            "Everything about you is important."  Kari blushed.  He could still do it.  Even after all these years of them being together, he could still make her feel like a teenager again.  "We should get some sleep."  TK lay back down and Kari snuggled up close to him.  The last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep was TK whispering in her ear.

            "I love you."


	4. chapter 4

Saturday, December 14th

            "OH MY GOD!  I'M GOING TO SEE MATT ISHIDA!  IT'S LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!"  TK grimaced as the fan girl next to him screamed in his ear.

            "You'd think that they would have heard that he was unavailable by now," Kari commented.

            "Matt tries to keep Sora out of the spotlight," TK explained.  They were both in line, waiting to get into the last concert of the session for the Lone Wolves.  Matt had sent TK, Kari, Davis, Ken and Yolei all front row tickets.

            "Does Sora like the fact that there are girls all over Japan drooling over her boy?" Yolei asked archly.  Ken chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

            "She doesn't exactly have room to complain, now does she?" Ken countered.  Yolei started to make a comment and then closed her mouth and felt her cheeks redden as the double meaning of Ken's remark sank in.

            "Let's just try and get inside, can we?" Davis demanded.  "All these girls and not a one of them for poor old me."  He threw his hands up dramatically.

            "Really?" TK asked, arching an eyebrow.  "What were you doing last night that had you stumble in the front door at four in the morning?"  Davis' face reddened as Ken and Yolei began to laugh.  He didn't have to respond because by then they had made it to the front of the line.  They showed their tickets and were escorted to their seats, next to Tai and Sora.  The group made small talk amongst themselves until the lights began to dim.

            "Hello Odiba!  How are you doing?"  A massive cheer answered Matt's question as the stage lights turned on and illuminated the band.

            "It feels great to be able to finish our tour this year where it all started, here in the great city of Odiba.  I want to thank you all for coming out to see us today, and I hope that we can, in some small way, brighten up your day."  And with that the first cord was struck and the music started.  Matt and the band played the best concert of the season that afternoon. The crowed loved the entire performance.  After the last song the band did a bow as the curtains began to lower.

            "Thank you all for a great afternoon!  Have a good year!" Matt yelled as the curtain settled in place.  TK and the others waited for the crowds to thin out before they made their way backstage.

            "Matt you guys were great.  This was the best show of then year," the groups manager, a slightly paunch, greasy man named Stan Crodful, gushed.  "You guys killed them out there.  Especially that encore.  Matt that was pure genius."

            "Whatever," Matt replied from where he sat.

            "Mr. Ishida?"  Matt looked up at one of the security guards.  "You have some visitors, sir."

            "Not more screaming girls who want to marry me," Matt groaned.

            "I sure as hell don't want to marry you," Kari replied.

            "And I AM marrying you, mister," Sora added.  Matt grinned and launched himself at Sora.  The two remained in an embrace for a few moments before they broke apart.

            "God, I missed you."

            "You saw me this morning before you left," Sora smiled.

            "And I missed you from the moment I got here," Matt countered.

            "If this gets any more cloying I'm going to throw up," Tai interrupted.

            "Try putting your head between your legs," Ken suggested.

            "Alright, enough," Matt laughed.  "I'm out of here you guys," he said turning towards his band-mates.  Have a good year.  I'll give you a call when the date is set, alright?"

            "Take care of yourself," the drummer replied as the other two nodded.

            "Matt, I need to talk to you before you leave," their manager interjected.

            "What is it?" Matt asked.

            "Well it's about your next album.  When do you boys want to hit the studio to begin recording?"

            "Not until late next year at the earliest," Matt replied.

            "But you need to get your next album out before the fire of your career burns down," the manager replied shrilly.

            "Look, I just don't have any time to do it before then," Matt explained.  "I've got a brother I need to spend some time with, a bunch of friends who I haven't seen in months and a girl to marry.  I'm swamped."  Matt shrugged before turning and walking out the door.

            "You're committing career suicide," the manager shouted after him.

            "Bull shit," TK reassured his brother.  "Now where do you want to go eat?"


	5. chapter 5

Friday, December 20th

            TK looked up from his computer as Davis walked in the door of their apartment.  He sighed and fell onto the couch.  TK grinned as he took off his headphones.

            "Rough day?" he asked.

            "I am a GOD," Davis replied.  "For putting up with this crap for an entire semester, I have reached the level of divinity."

            "Advanced trig?" TK guessed.  Davis looked over at TK.

            "If I ever sign up for another math class, please, be humane and kill me."  TK laughed as he put his headphones back on.  Davis shed himself of his backpack and jacket and stood up.

            "Drink?" he asked.  TK shook his head in response, his fingers flying across the keyboard.  "What are you working on?" Davis wondered.  "I thought you finished with all of your classes yesterday."  TK paused the music he was listening to and pulled the headphones off one ear.

            "None of your business," he replied.

            "Not that secret project again," Davis sighed.  "Oh well.  Hey where's Kari?"

            "She wanted to go talk to one of her professors about a class next year and then she had an appointment."

            "Who with?"

            "Don't know.  She didn't want to tell me and I trust her to talk about it when she wants to.  Now stop trying to look over my shoulder."  Davis grinned sheepishly and sat back down on the couch.

            "Can't blame a guy for trying.  Mind if I watch TV?"  TK shook his head and Davis turned it on and began to flip through the channels.  "Hey, Matt's on," Davis called after a few minutes.  TK took off his headphones and looked over at the TV as Matt's face filled up the screen.  Davis turned up the volume.

            "And in entertainment news today, the lead singer of the Lone Wolves, Matt Ishida, is apparently getting married.  Sources close to the rock star have told us that he has been dating a young woman on and off for ten years and that the two have been engaged for the last year.  Apparently the band has taken a hiatus from touring and recording so that Matt can get married and get settled before he heads back out, though sources indicate that Matt's fiancée often joins the group on tour.  Sorry ladies, and good luck to the soon to be newlyweds.  And now for sports we go to…" TK began to curse under his breath as he reached for the phone.

            "Matt's going to be pissed," Davis commented as TK began to dial.

            "No shit," TK murmured.  After a moment he spoke.

            "Sora?  It's TK.  Is Matt there?  Oh, you saw?  Yeah.  How did it get leaked?  No idea?  Alright.  Tell him that if he needs to talk to someone, to give me a call.  Yeah.  Love you too."  TK sighed as he hung up.

            "Matt saw?"  TK nodded and set the phone back down.  "What was his reaction?"

            "Sora says he went through the roof.  Matt and Sora went to great pains to avoid their relationship being thrust into the public eye, so he was mildly ticked.  Right now, he's trying to calm down and then he's going to start calling people to try and track the source of the leak."  Davis sighed and leaned back in the sofa.

            "I hope it all works out for him.  It'd be a shame for anything to hold up the wedding.  Everyone's been looking forward to it."

            "It'll go ahead.  If he has to, Matt will just ask the digimon to make sure that no one else gets in," TK replied.  "Now I have to get back to work."  He sat back down at his computer and began to type once more.  Davis sighed and took another drink from his soda and pulled a book out of his backpack and flipped to the page he was on.  And that was how Kari found them an hour later.

            Davis looked up as he heard the key in the lock.  He grinned as a disheveled Kari walked in and pulled off her shoes.  She glanced up at him and gave him a somewhat wan smile.  Davis grinned back and put his finger to his lips and gestured to TK who was deeply engrossed in his typing.  Kari smiled and moved around to get behind TK.  As she came within sight of the screen, TK saved what he was working on and closed the program.  He removed his headphones and stood to embrace Kari.

            "Stop trying to sneak up on me," he murmured in her ear as the two hugged.  "How was your day?"

            "Rotten," Kari confessed as Davis moved to make room for her on the sofa.  "My professor was a complete asshole and he made me late for my appointment.  Other than that, I contacted my professors and checked on next years class load.  It's nothing I can't handle," she assured TK when he raised an eyebrow in query.  "I do have to begin student teaching next year, though.  That's going to put a damper on things."

            "It's what you wanted to do," Davis reminded her.  "You can't give up on it now."

            "I'm not going to Davis," Kari smiled.  "But thanks for the peep talk anyway."  Just then the phone rang.  TK was closer and answered.

            "Hello?  Oh hey.  Yeah?  Sure, I think so.  Want me to check with the others?  Just a second."  TK put his hand over the mouthpiece and turned to Kari and Davis.  "It's Yolei.  She wants to know if we want to go Christmas shopping with her and Ken Tuesday.  I'm in."  Kari and Davis both nodded.  TK turned back to the phone.  "Yolei?  They're in.  Yeah.  All right, see you two then.  Later."  TK hung up and moved back to sit down on the couch.  He pulled Kari up out of her spot, sat down where she had been sitting, and pulled her into his lap.

            "So who did you have an appointment with?" Davis asked.  Kari looked up from where she had let her head rest against TK's shoulder.

            "I had to go to the doctors.  I haven't been feeling well the last few days."

            "Anything serious?" TK frowned.

            "Nothing that they could find.  They did a few tests that won't be back for a few days, so I have to wait until then to find out for sure."  TK shrugged and forced her to lean back against him.

            "Then what do you want to do tonight?  It's your turn to cook."

            "I'm too tired to cook.  Can I just order a pizza or something?"

            "I'll go with that," Davis nodded.

            "Get three," TK put in as he got up to get the cordless phone.  "I'm going to give Matt and Sora a call and see if they want to join us.  Tai's still staying with them for the break, right?  Cool.  Then I'm going to call Ken and Yolei."

            "Sounds good to me," Kari grinned.


	6. chapter 6

            The pizza had disappeared almost as rapidly as the beer.  The whole group was there and feeling fine.  No one was drunk yet, but everyone did have a slight buzz that made the evening even more pleasant than usual.  At some point they had tried to think of something to do other than reminisce about the digital world and someone had come up with truth or dare.

            "Davis, truth or dare?"  Yolei asked as she took another sip from her beer.

            "Truth.  A great leader like myself has nothing to hide," Davis boasted.  Yolei grinned.

            "Have you ever had sex with any of the digidestined?"

            "Nope."  Davis had a smug grin on his face, having gotten out easy.  "All right TJ, truth or dare?"

            "Truth.  I'm too scared of what dare might be."

            "What was your first time with Kari like?  In detail."  Davis' grin was broad as TK sputtered.

            "I'm not answering that!"

            "Rules, little bro," Matt laughed.  "You chose truth, so 'fess up."

            "Oh, just tell them Takeru.  Otherwise they won't shut up about it," Kari giggled.  "Besides, it's not like I mind hearing about it again."

            "All right.  It was right after we had lost Patamon and Gatomon in destroying Damon and Dragomon in the Dark Ocean.  Kari and I had gone to Primary Village to try and find their eggs since, at the time, we thought they were going to be reborn.  We waited there for a week, trying to find their eggs.  Finally, Azulongmon and Gennai found us and told us that they weren't going to be reborn.  We were kind of shell shocked at the time and ended up coming back to the real world.  We wound up at my house and kind of ended up sleeping together."

            "I said in detail," Davis pointed out.

            "Dick," TK muttered under his breath.  "Anyway, Kari and I had just come out of the digiport at the school."

            Kari's body shook with quiet sobs as the full impact of Azulongmon's words embedded themselves in her heart.  Gatomon can not be reborn.  Her best friend and partner was gone for good.  She felt an arm around her shoulder and heard a voice say that they should go before they got caught.  She let the arm guide her out of the school and onto the street.  She was numb to everything and everyone around her.  Finally the arm shook her.

            "Kari, we're at your building."  She looked up into her friend's face.  TK's eyes were haunted with pain and guilt, but there was also a determination to keep going despite it all.  Then his words caught up with her.  They were at her building.  Where her brother was most likely playing with his digimon right now, and enjoying everything that she couldn't anymore.

            "No!  No, I can't go in there right now.  Please, TK, I can't face him tonight.  Don't make me go up there."  She knew that her voice sounded hysterical, but she didn't care.  Those arms came again.  Crushing her to his chest, comforting.

            "I understand.  I don't think I could stand to be around anyone with a digimon right now either.  Let's go to my place.  You can spend the night if you want.  Mom should be gone for the next two days."  When her eyes looked up into his, they shone with hope and gratitude.

            "You're the greatest TK."  They made their way to his apartment building and took the elevator to his floor.  They didn't wan to risk running into Cody or Yolei right now.  TK unlocked the door and they made their way inside.  They had remained quiet the entire way here, and Kari suddenly realized that TK had been too quiet.  She looked at him and realized with a start that he was crying.  She could have kicked herself.  She had been acting so selfish, thinking of her lose, of how much she hurt.  TK had gone through this once before, only before he had gotten Patamon back.  This was his ultimate nightmare come true.  She took his hand and guided him to his bedroom.  They sat on his bed and simply held each other, taking strength in the other presence, trying desperately to fill the void that suddenly existed in their hearts.

            She wasn't sure how it happened, but all of a sudden, they were kissing.  Toe curling, heart stopping, hair raising, passion and lust fueled kissing.  They broke apart for a moment, staring into each other's eyes.

            "I don't know how this happened, but I don't want to stop," TK breathed.  "If you do, I'll respect that."  Kari grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down onto her.  The two remained locked in a passionate kiss for the rest of the night.

            "So when we woke up the next morning we decided to keep it between us for the moment.  We still weren't sure what was going on between us at the moment and we didn't want you guys to think that we were in love or anything," TK finished.

            "But I thought you were in love?" Ken confessed.

            "Not at all," Kari corrected.  "We were two scared, lonely individuals who gave each other a sense of happiness in a time when we were both deeply depressed.  It wasn't love at first, so much as comforting the other.  I know that may sound sick, but it worked for us.  Eventually it blossomed into love."

            "But you loved Kari," Ken pointed out to TK.

            "Like she said, love had very little to do with it at the time."

            "So I have a question for the two of you," Tai broke in.  "Kari, you called home the next day and said that you had ended up staying at a friends house the night before and were going to stay there that night as well.  But when Matt and I found out about you two and confronted you, you said that you had only had sex twice."

            "Yeah," TK admitted sheepishly.  "Two days straight."  Tai's jaw hit the floor while Davis began to laugh.

            "Lot of stamina there bro," Matt grinned.  Sora, Ken and Yolei were all laughing with Davis by now.

            "It's not funny," Tai tried to defend.

            "Yes it is," Ken countered.

            "Fine, fine," Tai muttered.  "Everyone turn against the leader.  Whose turn is it?"

            "Mine," Matt grinned.  "Tai, truth or dare?"

            "Truth." Tai grumbled.  "Since we seam to be playing true confessions instead I might as well follow along."  
            "Alright, out of all of the digidestined, who do you like the most?"

            "What, like dating material?" Tai asked, slightly bewildered.

            "No, like a friend or confidant, you know.  Now stop stalling.  And Kari doesn't count."

            "Shit," Tai swore under his breath.

            "No easy ways out," Kari chimed in sweetly.  "Of course you like me.  I'm your sister.  Now answer."  Tai sighed.

            "I guess you, man," he said turning to Matt.  "You're like the brother I never had and we always had a kind of connection.  Even when we fought and argued, there was always that connection.  So, I guess I'd turn to you in a pinch."  Matt grinned before TK hit him with a pillow.

            "You're head was getting kind of big there bro," he smiled.

            "Ass-hole," Matt grinned back.  "Who's next?"

            "Me," Sora chimed in.  "Ken, truth or dare?"

            "Truth.  Why are we even asking that question anymore?" Ken wondered.

            "On the off chance somebody begins to chicken out," TK shrugged.

            "Alright Ken, out of all of the digidestined, who do you feel the closest connection to?"  Ken smiled.

            "That's easy.  TK."

            "Why TH?" Davis wondered.

            "TK and I have both been consumed by darkness," Ken explained.  "We can understand each other better that way and it gives us someone to talk to if the darkness ever creeps up on us again."

            "For a moment I thought you were going to say me," Kari admitted.

            "I'm sorry, Kari, but you and I aren't that similar.  We both tend to hide our feelings, but so does TK.  He's just better at it.  He makes everyone think that he's showing how he feels, but he's usually hiding his true feelings under that mask."

            "That psych degree is coming along well," TK noted, bitterly.

            "What's wrong?" Ken asked.

            "Sorry, I just don't like being psychoanalyzed.  For some reason it triggers my claustrophobia."

            "You're claustrophobic?" Tai exclaimed.  "Since when?"

            "Why do you think I love flying so much?" TK shrugged.  "I've always hated small spaces.  You mean you haven't noticed how uncomfortable I am in massive crowds?"  Tai shrugged.

            "It must have been murder in that cave," Ken sympathized.

            "Not an experience I care to repeat," TK admitted.  "Anyway, whose turn is it?"

            "Mine," Kari piped up.  "Alright, Sora truth or dare?"

            "I'm starting to agree with TK about that question," Sora grumbled.  "Truth."

            "Why Matt?"

            "Pardon me?"

            "Why did you pick Matt?  Why out of all of the guys did you fall in love with Matt?"

            "You mean instead of Tai?"

            "If you want to answer that too."  Sora took a deep breath.

            "Why Matt?  How to explain.  I always felt a connection to Matt.  During our original adventures in the Digital World, he was always there for me, with a kind word or something.  Remember when I couldn't get my crest to glow?  Matt knew exactly how to handle that.  When we were on our way to fight Piedmon Matt knew exactly how I felt and helped me get out of that cave of despair.  Then we came back to the real world and I didn't see him that much.  Then the thing with the Digimon Emperor started and I started seeing him a lot more.  By then, he had refined his image of cool lone wolf, but I always knew what was lying underneath.  I remember one night after Agumon had been kidnapped, he called me up and admitted how scared he was of the idea of the same thing happening to Gabumon.  I guess I fell in love with him with out really thinking about it.  After a while, we just kind of knew each other so well.  And then everything happened at Christmas and, well, here we are."

            "What happened at Christmas?" Yolei broke in.  Sora looked to Matt.

            "Go ahead, if you want to," he shrugged.

            "Well, right after his concert got trashed by the digimon and after we walked Ken to the train station we all split up, remember?"


	7. chapter 7

            She was tired.  She wasn't sure if it was from the actual fighting or from the adrenaline draining from her system.  She had forgotten what it was like, fighting digimon.  She was glad that they hadn't had to kill, this time.  Her whole body ached and right now all she cared about was getting home and taking a nice, long, relaxing bath.  She felt another presence walking next to her.  She looked up to see Matt and Gabumon walking along beside her and Biyomon.

            "Matt, what are you doing here?"

            "I thought I'd walk you home," he responded.  She couldn't decide if he had put his hands in his pockets to look cool or to keep them warm.  Another gust of wind made her decide that it was probably the second.

            "You're cold," he observed.  He took his hands out of his pockets and covered her hands with his own.  "Don't you have any gloves?"

            "I left them at home," she admitted.  "I know that it wasn't very smart, but I wanted to get here so bad…"  She stopped as she realized what she had been about to say.

            "Why did you want to get here so bad?"  Mat stopped, making Sora stop as well.  He tried looking in her eyes, but she averted her head.

            "Well, I really like your band."  It wasn't a lie, it just omitted certain truths.  Like the fact that she had a major crush on him.  "And besides, I had to give you your Christmas present."

            "Thank you for the cookies," Matt said, softly.  "I really liked them.  I just wish I had gotten you something as good."

            "Oh, you don't have to give me anything," Sora protested.  She couldn't tell whether her cheeks were red from the cold or from the blush on her face.  She hoped that he would think the latter.

            "Actually, I did get you something for Christmas," he admitted.  "It's back at my apartment.  Mind coming back with me so I can give it to you?"

            "Why don't you give it to me tomorrow, when we all exchange gifts?" Sora nervously suggested.

            "I kind of want to give it to you now," he admitted.  "Do you mind?"  She shook her head.  With that he gave her a warm smile and lead her to the apartment he shared with his father.  She was shaking in trepidation as he unlocked the door.  He motioned for her to go in first.  As they entered, Sora looked around at the familiar surroundings.  She and Matt had always been friends, so she had been here often.  She took a deep breath, drinking in the smell of him.  Sure, his father lived here too, but he was away most of the time, living in the TV station he worked in.  Matt often joked about asking his dad to just sign the apartment over to him, if only because he was the only one really living there.

            Sora stood in the living room, scared to really go anywhere.  'This is ridiculous,' she told herself.  'I've been here dozens of times, why should this one be any different?'  'You know why,' a small voice in the back of her mind laughed.  'The last time you were here, you didn't want to throw him on the couch and fuck him until he couldn't move.'  Even though it was in her head, the comment was still enough to make her blush.

            "Something wrong?"  Her head shot up at the sound of Matt's voice and she desperately tried to drown out the inner laughter at her reaction.

            "No, nothing at all."  She had to try and hide her blush again.  He had taken off his coat in his room and his black turtle neck seemed to cling to him in all of the right places.  Dimly, she realized that he was speaking to her.

            "Are you alright?"  There was genuine concern in his voice.

            "Yeah, I'm fine.  I guess I'm just a little tired.  It's been a long day.

            "Yeah," Biyomon chirped up as she and Gabumon came in through the window.  "She got up really early to start making those cookies."  Sora didn't dare risk a glare at her supposed friend and partner.

            "Well, I really appreciate them," Matt smiled.  "This is for you.  Merry Christmas."  He handed her a small box wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a small red bow on it.

            "Matt, thank you."  Sora briefly wondered where Biyomon and Gabumon had gotten to, but dismissed it when Matt asked her to open it.  "But, it's not Christmas yet," she protested.

            "Please?" Matt asked.  "I really want to see your reaction to it.  Besides, it's kind of personal," he admitted.  Sora relented and took off the wrapping paper.  Underneath was a small black box.  She gasped as she opened it.  Inside was a small pendent made up out of two shapes.  The first was her own crest of Love.  The other was the crest of Friendship.  She looked up into his eyes, her own full of questions.

            "You have always been there for me," Matt started.  "And I never really got a chance to tell you how much you mean to me.  Over the years, my feelings for you have only grown every time I see you.  I love you."  Sora's eyes started to well up with tears.

            "I love you too," she admitted.  Matt grinned and reached around and took out the pendent.  He undid the clasp and Sora turned around.  He gently laid it down on her chest and closed the clasp behind her neck.  He then reached around and kissed her.

            "So after that we talked for awhile and then I went home," Sora finished.  

            "That's it?" Davis asked, skeptical.

            "Yes," Sora sighed.  "What, did you expect us to fall into bed with each other?  TK and Kari have a relationship built on passion, because of who they are.  Matt and I gradually built up to the level we're at right now.  So, whose turn is it?"

            "Mine," Tai spoke up.  "Alright, TK, truth or dare?"

            "I'm almost ready to take the dare," TK muttered.  "Truth."

            "Where did you and Kari disappear to during the victory party a couple weeks ago?"  TK blushed slightly.

            "We came home."

            "You just came home?"  Tai's tone clearly indicated that he didn't believe a word.

            "Yep."  Tai opened his mouth to say something, but TK beat him to it.

            "Alright, my turn.  Yolei, truth or dare?"

            "Dare."  TK blinked in surprise as the others stared at her.  "What?  You gave me the option, so I took it.  Besides, I wasn't too fond of the direction the questions were going.  So, dare."  TK thought for a moment then leaned over and whispered to Kari.  She began to giggle uncontrollably and nodded.

            "I dare you to do a striptease for Ken and sit in his lap for the rest of the night."  Yolei blushed furiously.

            "I'm not going to be naked in front of all of you guys!"

            "Fine, take off everything but your underwear, but remember, you chose dare."  Yolei blushed as she stood and began to unbutton her shirt, her hips almost involuntarily swaying to some unheard music.  She finally got the shirt off, revealing her lack of a bra.  Davis was stifling his laughter at the looks on Ken and Yolei's faces as she moved her hands down to her hips and slowly began to undo the buttons on her jeans.  She finally undid the last button and slowly slid the jeans off her legs, revealing a pair of lavender silk panties.  She moved over to the chair Ken was sitting in and he pulled her into his lap, a look of admiration on his face.

            "Happy?"  TK chose not to comment, but his face was almost splitting with his grin.

            "Ken is," Tai commented, his own grin evident.  Ken was too preoccupied to throw anything at Tai, but Yolei gave him a dirty look.

            "Back to you, Yolei," Sora giggled.

            "TK?"

            "Truth," he hastily replied.

            "What was the kinkiest thing you and Kari have ever done?"  TK groaned as Kari rubbed her hand along his back, soothingly.  Tai and Matt leaned forward, eager to gain more blackmail material on their younger siblings.

            "I'm not sure.  Probably that time our senior year, where we did it behind the stage during prom."

            "Wait, during your senior prom?" Matt demanded.  "DAMN IT TK!  I was up on that stage!"

            "And you were singing beautifully," Kari commented.  Davis, Ken and Yolei were in hysterics, while Sora was trying her best to hide her own grin.  Tai was covering his ears, trying desperately to will the words out of his memory.

            "I'm up," Davis gasped as he finally got his laughter under control.

            "Ken, when did you and Yolei first do it?"

            "Actually, we haven't," Ken admitted.

            "No way," Davis grinned.  "Never?"

            "We wanted to save ourselves for marriage," Ken answered.  "Even if it is to each other, we still want to be true to that."

            "Good for you," TK commented.

            "I'm surprised to hear that from mister Does-It-At-The-Drop-Of-A-Hat," Tai replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

            "I wasn't talking about me and Kari," TK defended, leaning back on the couch and pulling Kari closer to him.  "Ken and Yolei made a choice and it's the right one for them.  They love each other enough to be willing to wait for marriage before making love.  That's good.  Now, Kari and I love each other so much, that we really don't have any other way of truly expressing our love.  That's how we work.  We don't need an official ceremony to tell each other how much we love each other."  There was something else to his words that Tai picked up, a kind of double meaning that he couldn't quite put his finger on.  He risked a quick glance at Matt and Sora.  Sora caught his gaze and briefly inclined her head towards the door, indicating they should talk later.

            "I guess I'm up," Matt commented.  "Kari?  Your choice."

            "Dare, I guess.  Soul searching is all well and good, but there needs to be some adventure to it."

            "I dare you to kiss TK like you do when we aren't around."  She grinned.

            "Is that all?" she asked.  She and TK stood and TK placed his hands on her waist while she put hers on his shoulders.  They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before leaping on each other.  They devoured each other's mouths, tongues dancing together.  Kari's arms went around his neck and the kiss deepened, while TK dropped one hand to her hip and pulled her leg up against his thigh.  They two stayed that way for close to five minutes, grinding against one another.  When they finally broke for air, their hair was disheveled and they were gasping for breath.  The others just stared at them, mouths open, in total shock.  TK and Kari sat back down, with her practically in his lap, her arms wrapped around his torso.  "Was that enough?" she smiled sweetly.  Davis shook himself out of his stupor.

            "Damn," he breathed.  "I am glad that I never have to see that.  DAMN."  Kari giggled.

            "Don't ask if you don't want to know," she advised and then let out a massive yawn.  "God, what time is it?"

            "'bout half past one," TK announced, checking his watch.  "Time for this to break up."  The others agreed and began to gather up their things and made their way out the door.  After they left, the trio surveyed the apartment and decided that they would deal with it tomorrow.  Davis went off to his room, while TK and Kari went to theirs.  They were too tired even to change clothes.  They just stripped out of what they were wearing and climbed into bed and went to sleep.


	8. chapter 8

Tuesday, December 24th

            "This place is packed," TK yelled over the din in the mall as he, Kari, Davis, Ken and Yolei made their way from store to store, picking up all of their last minute presents for family and loved ones.  The annual Christmas party that the digidestined all went to was the next night, so now was the last chance that the four had to get presents.

            "It is only four days until Christmas," Ken yelled back.  TK sighed and pointed to a small enclosure between some of the shops.  The four moved into it and out of the crowd and noise.

            "Alright, lets split up," TK suggested.  "We can meet at the food court in an hour.  Is that enough time?"  Kari, Davis, Yolei and Ken nodded.  "Then let's get going."  The five went their separate ways, on the look out for the perfect present.  TK waited until Kari was out of sight and went over to a jewelry store.  As he walked in, the clerk looked up from the counter and smiled.

            "Ah, Mr. Takeshi," she greeted.  "Welcome back.  It came in last night, so if you'll just wait a moment I'll run back and get it."

            "Take your time," TK assured her.  "This is actually the last thing."

            "An early shopper?" she giggled.

            "Just a smart one," he grinned back.  She gave him a dazzling smile and went into the back room, only to emerge a moment later with a small box.

            "The records say it's all paid for, so you're free to go.  Merry Christmas!"

            "Same to you!" TK called back as he left the store and headed for the food court.  He managed to find an open table and sat down, pulling out his D-terminal to check his emails while he waited.  They were mostly junk but there was one from Catharine.  TK frowned as he opened it, and his frown increased as he read the contents.

            "You look like someone just ran over your cat," a voice from behind him joked.  TK whirled to see Tai, Matt and Sora standing behind him.

            "What are you guys doing here?" TK asked as he rose to hug his brother and soon to be sister.

            "Probably the same thing you are," Matt replied as he gave TK a loving squeeze.  "Christmas party is tomorrow."

            "Plus, I had to get him out of the house to stop obsessing over the leak," Sora commented as she wrapped an arm around Matt's waist.  Matt had the courtesy to look embarrassed.

            "Any ideas yet?" TK asked as he sat down and gestured for the others to join him.

            "A few, but none that I can prove," Matt admitted.  "I checked with all of the other guys, but they haven't told a soul.  Obviously, you guys are out, Sora sure as hell wouldn't tell anyone, so I'm kind of out of ideas."

            "What about Crodful?" TK asked.

            "Our manager?  Yeah, I thought of that too, but I just can't think of why he would want to publicize the news that I was taken.  I mean, he was really big on the idea that I keep Sora out of the limelight, so that fans would still think I was single."  TK absently nodded.

            "What is it?" Sora asked.

            "I'm not sure, I just didn't get a very good feeling from him at the concert.  He was very pissed at you for ignoring all the hard work he put into launching your career."

            "Our career was off and running before he had ever heard of us," Matt countered.

            "I know, but his opinion was that you guys were going to be a one-hit wonder until he grabbed hold of you and got you to stardom."

            "He got assigned to us from the record company," Matt countered.

            "I know, but he's twisting things to try and make himself the only reason you guys are still afloat, and he saw your blowing him off at the concert as an affront to all he thinks he's done for you.  He might have leaked the story in revenge, maybe to try and get you guys back to the studio early."

            "Were you reading him, that night?" Sora asked.  TK nodded.

            "I didn't trust him, but there was nothing really hostile, so I didn't worry about it at the time."

            "Maybe we should look into it," Tai commented.  "TK's never been wrong before."

            "No he hasn't and what are you doing here?" Kari asked as she walked up.  TK stood and gave her a kiss and Tai gave her a hug as she sat down.

            "We're just throwing around ideas about how the news of our engagement got out," Sora explained.

            "I have to admit, I was surprised when I heard that news report," Kari replied.  "You have an idea, Love?" she asked TK.

            "He thinks that our manager might have done it," Matt answered.

            "Maybe," Kari agreed.  "I was picking up some strange feelings from him that night."

            "It would be so much easier if our siblings weren't empathic," Matt sighed to Tai, who nodded.

            "It would be easier if our brothers didn't think they were funny," Kari sighed to TK, who nodded.  Sora finally couldn't hold her laughter back anymore.  Tai scowled at her and then Kari who sat smiling sweetly.

            "Hey, TK, what were you reading earlier?  You didn't look too happy reading it," Matt asked, changing the subject.  TK grimaced as Kari's ears perked up.

            "What's wrong?" she asked.  TK stayed silent for a moment and when he answered, his words were measured and thoughtful.

            "Nothing for certain.  I got an email from Catharine of the French digidestined.  Her team was patrolling an area of the digital world and found something.  They sent me an email about it, but I'm not sure what it is.  I might head into the digital world in a few days to take a look at it."

            "And why did she send the email to you?" Tai asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

            "Because she trusts the original Chosen to watch over the digital world, and you and I are the only ones she knows.  She thinks you're a pervert."  Tai sputtered indignantly as Matt, Sora and Kari laughed.

            "Those are the sounds of Christmas, laughter with friends and loved ones!" Yolei called as she, Ken and Davis walked up to the table.

            "What are you three doing here?" Ken asked, his arm firmly around Yolei's waist.

            "Christmas shopping," Sora replied, giving Yolei a quick hug.  "We happened to see TK over here and Kari joined us a few minutes later."

            "So is everyone finished?" Davis asked.  He smiled after getting confirming nods from everyone.  "This is going to be a great Christmas!"  TK and Sora's faces suddenly broke into matching grins.


	9. chapter 9

Wednesday, December 25th

            TK fell forward onto Kari's sweat-soaked body with a choked cry as he finally climaxed.  Kari instinctively wrapped her arms around him and the two lay like that for several moments, reveling in the afterglow of some intense but meaningful love-making.  Kari looked at the clock and nudged TK.

            "Takeru, we need to get up."

            "I'm just comfortable where I am," he mumbled in reply.

            "Takeru, the party starts in three hours," Kari giggled.

            "Plenty of time."

            "We need to get clean and we agreed to help Matt and Sora set up, since they were nice enough to host this year."

            "I don't feel like moving just yet."  Kari giggled again as she decided which direction their game was going to go this time.  It was almost a ritual between them by now, ever since they started sharing a bed.  Takeru was naturally a lazy person who enjoyed nothing more than lying in bed until the last moment, especially with her in his arms.  She, by contrast, was a natural motivator, always ready to move on to the next thing on the list.  Not that she didn't enjoy lying in bed with Takeru, but when she was motivated she needed to move.  They had set up this routine where he would try to convince her to stay, while she would convince him to go.  Today's was running along fairly standard lines.

            "Takeru," she whispered in his ear.  "It's the Christmas party.  All of our friends will be there.  Plenty of food, music, weren't you and Matt going to play together tonight?"  She began to slowly and deliberately run her hands through his matted hair, knowing that it would distract him.

            "Yes," Takeru admitted, enjoying the feel of her hands in his hair.  "But I also want to just lie in your arms for the moment.  All else will come when it comes."  He began to slowly emphasize his words by nipping her shoulders and gently drawing little patterns on her sides.  Nothing that could arouse her, but enough to try and make her more lethargic.

            "But there will be plenty of mistletoe," she pointed out, continuing her assault on his hair.

            "And I can't kiss you like I want to there, anyway," TK countered, increasing the speed and altering the patterns he was making.

            "Ta…Takeru," she moaned "if we don't get going soon, than we won't have time to shower and we'll have to go to the party all sweaty and smelly."

            "We can just take a quick shower," he insisted.  "That would still give us time to get there."

            "But our showers are never quick," Kari gasped as TK gently nibbled on her earlobe.  Her resolve was quickly weakening and the idea of staying where they were was becoming very tempting.

            "Alright," TK sighed dramatically, gently disengaging himself from Kari.  "I guess we should go make ourselves presentable."  He rose from the bed and walked over to the door that led from their room to the bathroom.  "I'll shower first," he called over his shoulder as he closed the door.  Kari lay in bed for a moment, wondering if TK knew exactly how close she had been to giving up.  In the same moment, she decided that of course he had.  With that, she rose from the bed and made her way to the bathroom.  Showering first, for them, meant having a five minute head-start before the other joined them.  It was the way they were and Kari could not imagine another way of life.

            "Merry Christmas!" Cody called to everyone in the apartment as he came in, weighed down with gifts.  The digidestined Christmas party was in full swing, with everyone arriving as they could.  The only person they were waiting for now was Davis, who was running later than usual.  The group moved around, conversations starting, changing and ending as they all moved about amongst their friends.  TK and Kari stayed latched to each other, hands intertwined.  They both still unconsciously glowed from their love-making earlier.  Everyone had noticed at one point or another, but no one commented on it.  Even Tai refrained from ribbing his sister and her lover, trying to stay in the spirit of the holidays.

            Davis finally arrived an hour after the party started, panting.

            "Sorry," he gasped as he pulled off his coat.  "It's starting to get nasty out there."

            "So where were you?" TK asked, handing him a bottle of beer, one eyebrow raised in inquiry.  Davis blushed as he took the bottle and TK let the matter drop with a simple, "Oh."

            "Well, now that everyone's here, what's this big surprise you wanted to share with us, Izzy?" Matt asked.  Izzy grinned and pulled out his laptop, typed a few commands and held in out so that the screen was facing away from him.  The computer beeped once and a flash of light enveloped the room.  When it died, their digimon stood in the middle of the room.

            "Agumon!"

            "Tai!"  The little orange dinosaur jumped into Tai's arms as the rest of the digidestined reunited with their digimon.

            "Gennai and I have been communicating," Izzy explained.  "We decided that the digital world would be fine for a few days and that our friends needed a vacation."

            "So here we are!" Patamon chirped from his place atop TK's head.

            "It shounded like a great idea, trying to spend Christmas with you guys," Tentomon agreed as he hovered near Izzy.

            "But, we don't have enough food for you guys," Sora apologized.

            "Oh, we'll be fine," Biyomon assured her, hugging her.  "We've been working on our strength.  Now, most of us can permanently stay in our Champion forms, like Gatomon.  By coming here in rookie level, we conserve our energy."

            "I'm not even that hungry right now," Veemon spoke up from his spot on Davis' lap on the couch.

            "Well, that is something," Matt laughed.  "Now, let's get some food and start opening presents."  The humans made their way to the kitchen and began to heap piles of food onto their plates and came back out into the living room and settled wherever they could find room.  It had become a custom among them to get food and presents out of the way early, so they could move on to just spending time together.

            "Alright, who's starting?" Sora asked as she sat down last, sitting between Matt and Davis on the couch, their digimon in front of them.  TK and Kari sat together with Patamon and Gatomon next to the couch with TK leaning against it and Kari leaning against him.  Gatomon and Patamon sat next to them.  Mimi sat on the floor next to the tree, with Michael next to her and Palmon and Betamon sitting in front of them.  Izzy sat next to her with Tentomon alternating between sitting in front of him and hovering over his head.  Than came Joe and Gommamon, next Tai sat in the recliner with Agumon lying against his legs.  Ken sat against the wall by the door to the porch with Yolei next to him.  Cody sat between Ken and Tai, with his plate resting on Armadillomon's back.

            "Cody's youngest," TK suggested.  "Why doesn't he start?"  Cody nodded and looked over the mound of presents for one with his name on it.

            "Here's one from Ken," Cody decided.  He retrieved the package and ripped apart the wrapping paper.  Inside was a book on Tai Chi.  He looked over to Ken, who shrugged.

            "You mentioned you were interested in the form," Ken explained

            "And I am, thank you," Cody replied, setting the book down.  "Who's next?"

            "I say TK gives Kari her present," Tai called.  TK didn't even remove his arms from around Kari's shoulders as he gave Tai the finger.

            "I have to say, I'm with Tai," Matt spoke up.  The others began to rapidly agree and Davis moved from the couch to look through the pile of presents.  He looked up after a moment, confused.

            "It's not here.  Did you forget it at the apartment?"

            "No, I know exactly where it is," TK replied.  "I'm just not giving it to her yet.  Why don't you give her yours?"

            "You're not going to be fun about this, are you?" Davis sighed.  "Alright, Merry Christmas Kari."  He handed her his present and sat back down on the couch as she opened it.  Inside the box was a DVD of Princess Mononoke.

            "I love this movie," Kari exclaimed.  "Thank you, Davis."

            "Here bro," TK called as he tossed Matt a package.  "From me and Kari to you and Sora."  Matt grabbed the present and looked at Sora, who shrugged.  Together, they opened the box to find an envelope.  Matt quirked and eyebrow and opened the envelope and read the piece of paper inside.  Then he reread it.

            "What's it say?" Sora asked.  Silently, Matt handed Sora the note and stared at TK.  Sora took the note and read it aloud.

            "Dear Matt and Sora,

                        "I have to say that the thought of you two finally getting married is kind of strange, but I'm really happy for the both of you.  As a kind of thanks for both of you always being there for me and Kari…"  Sora trailed off as she read the rest of the letter.

            "What's it say?" Tai demanded.  Davis took the letter from Sora and read it and looked at TK in surprise.

            "You're sending them to Jamaica?" he demanded.  TK shrugged and nodded.

            "Thanks, bro, but you don't have to do this," Matt protested.

            "Well, considering everything is paid for and ready, I think I do," TK countered, grinning.

            "TK, you don't have this kind of money to spend on us," Sora commented.  TK shrugged.

            "Alright, spill," Davis finally burst.  "You've been spending hours a day working on some super secret project and suddenly you have money to burn?  What the hell have you been working on?"  TK reached over to the pile of presents and picked up one and tossed it to Davis.  Davis stared down at the present for a moment and then looked at TK confused.

            "Open it," TK prompted.  Davis removed the wrapping to find a hardbound book.

            "The Digital Wars by Takeru Takeshi?" Davis demanded.  "What the hell?  You're an author?"

            "I am now," TK replied.  The room erupted into cheers of congratulations and back pounding.  Kari gave him a deep and loving kiss.  When the room settled down, TK began to explain.

            "I got the idea that we are kind of well known, but no one really knows the full story of what we did.  I figured that a nonfiction book would be out of the question, but a fantasy novel might work.  I spent a lot of time and effort into it, and I finally called a publishing company and set and appointment with a half-finished book.  When I showed it to them, they thought it was complete and offered me a contract on the spot.  When I explained that I hadn't finished it yet, they told me that they would publish it as soon as I was finished writing it."

            "But, you were working on that thing two days ago," Davis protested.  "There's no way that you could have gotten it published in two days."

            "There's also no way that I could fit all of our adventures into a single book," TK countered.  "Right now, I'm working on the second book.  The first goes on sale in four months.  I got early copies for all of you guys."

            "Go TK!" Yolei cried.

            "I guess writing runs in the blood," Matt grinned as he stood and gave TK a hug.

            "Thank you TK."  Sora hugged him as well, a small tear forming in one eye.  "I'm really proud of you."  TK grinned back in reply.

            "Does this mean that you can pay more of the rent?" Davis joked.

            "Excuse me, but, if you gave all of us copies of your book, than where's your present to Kari?" Cody asked.  TK winced and muttered something unflattering about Cody under his breath.

            "TK doesn't have to give me anything, Cody," Kari protested.

            "Actually, I did get you something," TK replied as he stood, pulling Kari up with him.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and knelt down on one knee.  He opened the box to reveal a glimmering diamond ring.

            "Kari Kamiya," he began, "you are the light of my life and I love you.  Will you honor me by becoming my wife?"  The entire room was silent as all eyes were on Kari.  With a low cry she flung herself into TK's arms and kissed him with a fierce passion.

            "Yes," she replied as she released him.  "But we'll have to put it off for a few months."  TK looked at her curiously.  "Remember when I went to the doctors, and they couldn't find anything wrong with me?"  TK nodded.

            "They did find something wrong?" he asked, dreading the possibility.

            "They found something very right," she replied, placing his hand on her abdomen.  TK stared at her for a moment and then let out a whoop of joy and picked Kari up and spun her around the room.

            "Looks like we get to become in-laws and Uncles on the same day!"  Matt laughed, and clapped a grinning Tai on the back.  Davis let out a yell of joy as the women crowded around Kari and the men pulled TK off to the side and began to congratulate him.


	10. chapter 10

Friday, December 27th

            I'm going to be a father, TK thought as he lay in bed with Kari early in the morning.  It had been a wonderful Christmas, but he knew that it would be over soon and he would have to return to the problem of the digital world.  That thought immediately killed any chance he had of going back to sleep.  With a sigh, he gently disentangled himself from Kari's arms and rose to pull on a pair of pants.  He softly moved to the living room and turned on his computer.  He checked his instant messenger board and grinned when he saw that Willis from America was still on.  He opened up a chat window and signaled Willis that he needed to talk to him.

FlyingHope: Willis, I need to talk to you.

TwinTerrors: Hey TK, what's up?

FlyingHope: Did you get a chance to look over that stuff I emailed you a few days ago?

TwinTerrors: Yup.  Nasty shit man.  Where did you get it?

FlyingHope: Catharine of the French digidestined found it with her group during a sweep.  So, it is some kind of virus?

TwinTerrors: Little worse than that, man.  It's some kind of digital mutater.  Kind of like the virus that gives us Dark Digimon, except this thing is a thousand times more powerful.  I'm not even sure that you could make this kind of thing in the digital world.  And no, I didn't send it to Izzy for a double check, although between him, Yolei and Ken, they could have told you this.  So why did you send it to me?

FlyingHope: *shrugs* Let me go back a sec.  You think it was made in the real world?

TwinTerrors: Or a combination of the two.  There's some serious high level programming in this thing.  It almost got out of the firewalls I had set up around it.  Damn near lost my computer to it.  That's how I found out for sure what it was.

FlyingHope: How?

TwinTerrors: I didn't have a problem with it until Lopmon wandered in the room.  Then it went crazy and tried to get out and infect him.  But as soon as he left the room, dormant again.  Freaky.

FlyingHope: Damn.  I was afraid of that.  So it's basically programmed to infect digimon.

TwinTerrors: yep.  Oh, that other code sample you sent me matched on a basic level.  What ever that second code you sent me was, it's the predecessor to this nasty thing.

FlyingHope: Shit.  Alright, thanks.  Can you get away for a few days?  I think I'm going to need your help on this one.

TwinTerrors: TK, you've got Izzy, Yolei and Ken practically on your doorstep.  Not that I'm complaining, but why me?

FlyingHope: I'm hoping that this isn't as serious as I think it is, but if it is, then I want the rest of the Odiba Chosen to stay behind as backup.

TwinTerrors: You think we might need someone to haul our asses out of the fire.

FlyingHope: And who better than Imperial Dramon and Omnimon.

TwinTerrors: And if worst comes, there's always Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode.

FlyingHope: Plus, the Host.

TwinTerrors: SHIT!  You think it might be important enough to involve the Host?  Christ!

FlyingHope: You've seen this thing.  What do you think?

TwinTerrors: I wish I could disagree with you.  Alright, I got to go.  Tell the others I said hi and give Kari a kiss for me.

FlyingHope: Hey, lay off my fiancé.

TwinTerrors: Congrats, man!  The bunny's want you to say hi to Patamon for them.

FlyingHope: Don't I get a hello?

TwinTerrors: They say no.J  Later, amigo.

FlyingHope: See ya.

            TK logged out of Instant Messenger and frowned at the screen for a moment.

            "So, how are Willis and the twins doing?" Kari asked from where she was leaning against the wall, a robe wrapped around her shoulders to keep out the cold.

            "He's fine.  He says hello.  You should head back to bed.  It's still fairly early."

            "Why did you need to talk to him now?"  TK sighed and hung his head.

            "I'm going to have to go back to the digital world."  Kari's reaction was immediate.

            "NO!  TK, the Guardians said that we'd done what we had to do, our responsibilities to the digital world are over.  That's why there are so many digidestined.  Hell, that's why they created the fucking Host!  So we don't have to face these things.  Just let them handle it.  Please."  She came over and crouched by his chair, laying one hand on his knee.

            "Please, don't make me do this behind your back.  I have to do this.  I'm going to call a meeting and fill everyone in at the same time.  Please, Love, try to understand."  TK rose and drew her up and into a hug.  Kari sighed against his chest.

            "Let me go with you, then."

            "I can't and I'll explain why this afternoon," TK assured her.  "Please trust me."  Kari nodded, obviously not thrilled about this turn of events, but content at the moment to just let it go.  Finally, TK let her go and moved to the phone.

            "I have to call the others," he explained.  "Go back to bed.  I'll be there in a minute."  Kari mutely nodded and returned to their bed.  After a few minutes, she felt the bed sag slightly and turned to pull TK into a fierce embrace.

            "What ever is going on, promise me that you'll come back OK," she whispered.

            "I promise," he replied.  The couple remained locked in the embrace for the next several hours, until they had to get up to prepare for the meeting.


	11. chapter 11

            "Alright everyone, thanks for coming on such short notice," TK began the meeting.  All of the Odiba Chosen were seated in various spots throughout the room, waiting for TK to tell them what the important news was.  "I might as well start at the beginning.  Izzy, Ken, Yolei, do you remember right after Kari and I lost our digimon, you were called to the digital world by Andromon because as virus had broken out among the Guardromon?"  Ken and the others nodded.

            "Yes, they'd been infected with some kind of variation of the programs that controlled the dark rings.  Why?"

            "Last week, Catharine of the French digidestined sent me an email.  During a routine sweep, her team was attacked by an Ogremon.  After subduing it, they discovered that it was infected with some kind of virus.  Catharine was suspicious and sent the virus's programming to me so someone could check it over.  I had a few suspicions about it, since I'd been receiving similar reports from all over the digital world.  Finally, I emailed Willis the program and asked him to look into it, along with another, know virus.  He confirmed today that the virus that Catharine's team encountered is a beefed up version of the virus that had infected the Guardromon.  He also confirmed something else I had been afraid of.  There's no way this virus could naturally appear in the digital world.  Someone has created a massively virulent digital mutator, similar to the virus that creates Dark Digimon."  Silence hung in the room as everyone tried to process the information.

            "But, what about the seals?" Cody asked.  "Can't they stop this thing?"  Kari answered before TK could.

            "The seals are designed to stop mega-level virus's from doing too much damage.  Essentially, they stop demon-digimon and evil-digimon from becoming too powerful."

            "What about the Host?"  Everyone looked at Ken oddly.

            "What's the Hosthost?" Davis demanded.  TK sighed.

            "I've got that one.  The Host is something that Azulongmon and the other three set up as the final line of defense for the digital world after Seraphimon and Magna Dramon were deleted.  Essentially, it's all angelic and holy digimon, rookie through mega.  Every Angemon, Magna Angemon, Angewoman, Seraphimon, Orphanimon, any Holy Knight, Holy Beast, Holy Dragon, Angel, any of them.  That's the host.  Goldramon, Magnadramon, GallantmonDukemon, Magnamon, Rapidmon, all of them.  I think it numbers about fifteen thousand by now."

            "Who commands something like that?" Joe asked in awe.

            "Us," Kari answered, taking TK's hand.  The room was deathly silent for close to a minute.

            "To answer Ken's question," TK finally spoke up.  "The Host can't deal with this because the Host is mostly made up out of normal digimon.  The only digimon we've discovered who are immune to this thing are partnered digimon.  The bond between the digimon and the human creates some kind of barrier that the virus can't deal with.  It basically just shrivels up and dies when it tries to infect a partnered digimon.  Of course, it still tries.  My plan is basically this.  Izzy, Yolei and I are going into the digital world.  We're going to meet up with other digidestined there, including Willis.  We're going to try and hunt down an infected digimon and try and find a cure.  Then, we're going to try and figure out who created this thing and stop them from doing it again."

            "And what are the rest of us supposed to do?" Matt demanded.

            "I need you guys to stay here.  It's entirely possible that this virus is the work of some evil digimon who's trying to create a fast, cheep army to attack either the digital or real world.  I sent out a message to all your digimon.  They're going to be coming back to the real world for the duration of this.  If the worst comes and there is an attack, Ken and Davis can bring Imperial Dramon up and Matt and Tai can bring up WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.  If it gets tight, then we've got Omnimon and Imperial Dramon's Paladin mode.  Also, Kari can call up parts of the Host if it gets that bad."

            "Why are Yolei and Izzy going with you?" Ken asked.

            "I need Izzy and Willis to work together on this virus.  I need Yolei there to keep them on track and offer different ideas.  Also to translate."  This elicited a chuckle out of everyone.  "If I thought she'd do more good here, Ken, I'd leave her.  But only she and you could fill this job…"

            "And you need me here for Imperial Dramon," Ken finished.  "Alright, but why not any of the other Odiba."

            "We can get to mega," Sora said.  "That's it, isn't it?  We're the only digidestined who can reach mega besides a few others like Willis, and he will be going with you.  Even besides Imperial Dramon and Omnimon, we've got my Phoenixmon, Joe's Preciomon, Mimi's Rosemon, and Kari's Magnadramon."  TK nodded, although he seemed somewhat hesitant about.

            "In addition, Gennai told me that Armadillomon can now under go normal evolution."  Cody's eyes lit up.

            "You mean he doesn't have to DNAdigivolve anymore?"

            "He can, but he can also digivolve normally.  Same for Veemon and Hawkmon."

            "What about Wormmon?" Davis asked.

            "Wormmon could always digivolve normally," Ken answered.  "Didn't you ever think about how the DNAdigivolves worked?  Kari and TK's digimon had already reached Ultimate when they DNAdigivolved.  Didn't you wonder about that?"

            "Cool!" Davis exclaimed.  "So what's Wormmon's Ultimate digivoluton?"

            "I'm not sure," Ken admitted.  "It's been a while and my memories of that time are still sketchy."

            "Actually, he can go up to mega," TK commented.  Ken stared at him for a second.

            "What makes you say that?" he asked, cautiously.

            "I've done my homework Ken.  I managed to find some digimon that still remember your battle with Milleniumon.  Wormmon can go all the way to mega.  Why do you think Paildramon could go up one more level?"  Ken paused to consider this and the rest of the room was fairly quiet.

            "Alright," Tai finally spoke up.  "We've got our assignments and we know what needs to be done.  When are you going to leave?"

            "In a couple of days; I'm not sure exactly when," TK replied.  "I need to hear back from the others first to see who can go and make adjustments accordingly.  Kari and I also have to take care of some things in private."  Tai nodded and stood, followed by everyone else.

            "Good luck, TK, and take care of yourself."  The two clasped hands and shared a brief hug.  "You've grown a lot from the frightened young boy who got sucked into the digital world with us.  For what it's worth, I'm proud of you."  TK beamed as he nodded.

            "Thanks Tai, that means a lot."  Tai grinned back at him and turned to leave, the others following him out, including Davis.

            "Where are you going, man?" TK called after him.

            "Over to Ken and Yolei's," Davis replied as he pulled his jacket from the closet.  "I figured you guys might want some time alone at the moment."  TK nodded and smiled.

            "Thanks."  Davis grinned and followed Ken out the door, leaving TK and Kari alone.

            TK held open his arms, and Kari graciously accepted the offer and enfolded herself in his warm embrace.

            "What now?" she murmured.

            "We need to run a couple errands before I leave, but they can wait until tomorrow," TK breathed into her hair.  "For right now, I just want to hold you."  Kari snuggled closer to him.

            "Let's go to bed, TK," she commented.  "I just want to hold you for a few hours.  I want both worlds to go away, even if only for a few hours."  TK simply nodded and they made their way back to their bedroom, still locked in their embrace.

            Several hours later TK awoke to the sound of the door opening.  He snapped awake and whirled to see who it was.

            "Gennai?"

            "It's me, TK.  I'm afraid that we need both of you in the digital world, right now."  Kari had awakened at TK's movement, but had remained silent.

            "What do you need?" she demanded.

            "This isn't a good time, kids," Gennai replied, hotly.  "This comes right from the four.  Get up, get dressed and meet me at the computer."  With that, Gennai left, allowing the pair some privacy to get dressed.

            Minutes later, TK and Kari came out into the living room, to find an impatient Gennai tapping his foot.  "I'm ever so glad that you two could work me into your busy schedule, now if you don't mind, we have a world to save!"

            "Calm down, Gennai," TK growled.  "What's the big emergency?"  Gennai simply turned towards TK's computer and waved his hand, opening the digital gate.  TK, Kari and Gennai were pulled through the gate and landed a moment later on a massive golden platform.  TK gently helped Kari to her feet, and away form the edge of the platform.

            "Alright, we've given you plenty of room, now why are we at the Host?  And what's the big emergency?"

            "I'll answer that one," a massive voice rumbled.  The couple turned to see the four guardians waiting.  TK briefly bowed to Azulongmon, who had spoken, and then to Baihumon, Ebonwumon, and Zhuqiaomon in turn.  "The virus you have been witnessing is a part of a larger plan.  The forces of Darkness have somehow managed to get someone from the human world to create a virus and infect the digital world with it.  They plan on using the chaos from the virus to cover their activities."

            "And those would be?" TK asked, slightly impatient.

            "They plan to find and release the First," Ebonwumon replied from her perch above the others.

            "First what?" Kari demanded.

            "The first Evil," Baihumon replied.  "When the digital world was still young, the most powerful digimon were the four of us, and we ruled all digimon in peace, until, one day, a virus appeared.  It was incredibly powerful and it digivolved rapidly, until it reached it's mega form.  Ghoulmon.  Ghoulmon encouraged rebellion among the digimon and began a massive war, rallying most of the virus digimon to his cause."

            "Ghoulmon's power is increadible, children," Zhuqiaomon picked up, his doubled voice rumbling around them.  "He is massive and the incarnation of evil in the digital world.  The Dark Masters were nothing compared to him.  It took the four of us and most of the digimon alive to stop him, and the digital world has yet to truly recover from the war he caused.  But virus and evil digimon consider him to be their savior, and they have planed to resurrect him for years.  Before, we thought we were facing a group of malcontented hot heads, who were loosely organized, if at all.  The truth is far worse."

            "We face an army," Ebonwumon continued.  "There are generals and troops, almost enough to make the digital world once more run with blood.  You have already destroyed one of their generals."

            "Demon," TK whispered.  The massive bird-digimon nodded.

            "But there are others.  Other evil and demon and undead digimon who have willingly joined their cause.  Your quest to find a cure for the virus can wait.  You must stop the Darkness from resurrecting Ghoulmon.  If you do not, stopping the virus will mean nothing.  Everything in the digital world will be destroyed, and evil will reign supreme."


End file.
